


Untitled

by zetsubou_hana (Sakura_no_Miko)



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: F/F, Femslash, First Time, Kink Meme, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, PWP, Phoenix Wright Kink Meme, Seduction, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-16
Updated: 2008-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_no_Miko/pseuds/zetsubou_hana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was times like this when she could really appreciate just how…young Franziska was. Behind her pride, behind her genius, behind her skill…she was still barely a girl. Barely 19. Barely even legal, by the definitions of the law she strove to uphold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://teagueful.livejournal.com/31002.html?thread=8059162#t8059162) on the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme:  
>  _Adrian eating Franziska out--it's Franziska's first time, so she can... um, 'overreact' maybe? Mind numbing orgasm?_

It was times like this when she could really appreciate just how…young Franziska was. Behind her pride, behind her genius, behind her skill…she was still barely a girl. Barely 19. Barely even legal, by the definitions of the law she strove to uphold.

It was also the first time she could begin to look back on her years with…Celeste…and not feel the pain of their separation, but the joy they’d had together.

She was the first one to kiss Franziska. The girl was so aggressive usually, it was….beautiful to see her vulnerable, even if it was only in her eyes, in the way her lips slowly parted, her tiny gasp when their tongues touched. 

She was the first one to pull off those exquisitely tailored clothes and worship the pert breasts underneath, making the girl’s heart race and her back strain as she blushed profusely. But her hands eagerly led Adrian’s head back down to suckle. It was comforting to know that, even here, she could still count on that strength to lead her.

And she would be the first to taste and tease between Franziska’s legs, she was sure.

“Have you ever touched yourself?” she asked, coy and teasing. Here was some tiny thing she could be confident of, and it made her strangely bold.

Franziska blushed. “Yes,” she said defiantly.

“Ah,” Adrian said softly, patiently, moving from one breast to the other, drawing and unexpected moan when she carefully nipped with her teeth. “How?”

“The most effective way, of course,” Franziska replied curtly. But Adrian could recognize it held none of the anger she reserved for the usual “fools,” just…nerves, and maybe even a little shame.

“Here?” Adrian asked, running a thumb against the small, hidden clit. The hot gasp answered her, yes. Ah, she expected that. Franziska was too young to know how to take it…slowly. It was cliché, but…a woman was very much like an oven. Slow to light, but able to burn hot nearly forever. And she would be the one to teach Franziska so.

The first lesson was to be slow. She gently nudged Franziska’s thighs open with her own leg as they kissed, gently, slowly rubbing up against the increasingly-sensitive genitals, indirect and maddeningly mild stimulation that was slowly driving Franziska mad. She let her leg push a little more roughly when she reached those pretty little breasts, letting Franziska start rocking against her, gasping a little, then covering it up with a haughty smile, as if it were all her, this pleasure. Adrian muffled a smile against the breast she was sucking at.

Next, her hand, crawling under that short skirt, rubbing enticingly against stockings and silk panties, purposefully flicking against the sensitive clit. Fingers that slowly worked those last barriers of clothing down, past round hips and strong thighs until she could pull them off completely. She moved to kiss the girl again as she ran a single finger against the still-closed slit between her legs, tracing the outer folds of skin, barely tapping the clit that was starting to swell to attention. 

Now, to start the fun part.

She leaned Franziska back comfortably in their bed, pillows and soft cotton sheets cool against their heated skin. Should she tell her? Warn her, more like?

After all, if she wasn’t careful, this was going to destroy her.

Adrian leaned carefully over Franziska’s legs, light enough not to hurt her, but enough to hold her down. They would be going at her pace today. She was sure Franziska would love her for this, scream for her, beg her to do it again and again and never leave her. 

The first, tentative lick opened her up, her pretty, pink labia pulling apart, exposing the sensitive passage no one had yet explored. She savored the moment. Now, what to try first? Maybe something wicked. She started with slow, long licks, from the base of her vagina up to the clit, up and down, pausing only barely to dip in at the middle, to kiss the sensitive clit and make it erect. Slowly, back, forth, tasting the tart juices that were just starting to form, sticky and thick. Slowly, she began to speed up, making shorter licks back and forth, pausing to delve more deeply in the middle. Then, achingly, slow, long licks again. Franziska moved her hips impatiently, struggling to hold back her cries, but with every touch, the noises were growing louder, more desperate.

Adrian took it as a sign to try out her first mind-blowing technique. She worked her way back up to those short licks, and carefully changed tactics, pausing longer in the middle to stab at the sensitive, slick walls with her tongue, pausing deeper, deeper…and stopping.

Franziska made a low moan tinged with anger. Her breaths were coming in little gasps. “Shh,” Adrian murmured. “It’s better if you don’t get everything at once. Savor the moment.” The words Celeste had used to pacify her so many years ago. 

Gently, she began to tease the sensitive skin with her fingers, and leaned down to flick her tongue, serpent-like, at the engorged clit. Men couldn’t understand the value of the organ. They either ignored it completely (as if a woman, Adrian thought bitterly, would ignore their dick in the same position), or groped at it so roughly the woman was driven mad and mindless. But that wasn’t pleasure. It was a cheap trick they used to make themselves feel better.

No, it was something to use sparingly, at the right time. And gently, carefully, teasingly.

She gently probed at the moist entrance with a single finger. She’d had the foresight to cut her nails (Another thing those men never understood. Who would want those obnoxiously long nails poking around inside them?), but she had no idea just how “virginal” the girl was. She could be naturally tight and unyielding, needing careful care to open. Or perhaps she was just as naturally open and eager to receive more stimulation. Tentatively, she pushed the tip of her finger in, just a little, carefully watching Franziska’s reactions. Aside from surprise, she didn’t seem to dislike it.

Another important part of pleasure was change. Difference. Contrast. Gently, she worked her first finger in, slowly moving, a little inwards, a little outwards, until she could easily thrust back and forth. Fingers weren’t her goal for today, but it felt amazing to know that tight, wet heat again. She sought the sensitive spot she knew in her own body, pressing upwards towards Franziska’s belly, up against the sensitive nerve bundle beneath her clit, and heard a gasp. She rubbed against that spot, back and forth, knowing the sensation personally. A little more rubbing, back and forth, the kind of pleasure that built and built, just out of reach of a crescendo, until she finally topped it off with a small lick of the hyper-sensitive, engorged clit before withdrawing and leaving Franziska glaring at her again. 

She sucked her own finger, still warm and wet. Time to make Franziska scream. 

Mind-blowing technique number two. She gently swirled her tongue along the edges of the slit, feeling the hot pulse of blood, tasting and teasing. Then she worked in that stabbing motion again, but, this time, she moved her tongue around as well, making a corkscrew motion as her tongue dived in deep. She varied the depth, and, to top it off, pulled off a well-practiced curling of her tongue, dragging it along the passage, back and forth.

When she heard Franziska sob — harshly and suddenly escaping, as if she couldn’t hold back anymore — sob and moan weakly, desperately, she took pity on the girl. Maybe…it was too much to expect such patience for her first time?

She mused for a moment on whether it would have been better to go down the smaller, multiple orgasm route. It had been a while since she’d been that young. They did have more stamina and less patience.

Franziska sobbed again. More of a hiccup, really. Adrian looked up at her. Franziska was biting her lips, teeth clenched and tears in her eyes, her body straining not to thrust.

It was cruel, but, Adrian thought, it might her only chance to heat her girl’s voice. 

“Scream for me,” she whispered, and blew a warm puff against Franziska’s thigh. “I’ll make you come if you scream.”

Franziska didn’t need to know that the reason she buried her face between her thighs was because her face was burning with embarrassment. The reason her tongue was so eagerly cleaning out her insides was to keep such filthy words from escaping again. She tried a light sucking, a dirty-sounding slurping, trying to drink up all the warm fluids between Franziska’s legs.

Franziska moaned softly, then…louder. Adrian looked up. The girl’s eyes were tightly closed, and she opened her mouth, silence, gasping at air, before another moan softly spilled out. When the next moan started, Adrian pulled off a wicked maneuver against Franziska’s clit, causing the girl to change, not only volume, but pitch mid-moan, hitting a high note that made shivers run down Adrian’s spine. It was gorgeous to watch her lose her inhibitions.

Well, she had promised…

She moved her tongue, fast, slow, up, down, changing directions and tactics so quickly she couldn’t even describe them all, and rubbing the pad of her thumb against the stiff clit, stroking it eagerly, urging Franziska farther and higher — but, this time, she didn’t pull back.

There was a moment of terror, of fear that, maybe, she still wasn’t good enough, that she had managed to mess up even this beyond belief — but it was swiftly quieted when Franziska’s body jerked up, stiff, trembling, and she just _screamed_.

Adrian’s attentions were tender after that, soft, soothing, slowly moving back up, along her stomach, to sore breasts Franziska had rubbed raw some time before, to lips clamped shut and cheeks stained with red blush. The haughty prosecutor was so…adorable. 

A gasp tore from her own throat when Franziska’s hand rubbed up against her own sensitive flesh, and she remembered just how hot the little performance had made her, how long she had gone without. Slender fingers played at her own entrance, teasing the wet folds, and when Franziska smiled at her and murmured, “I expect you to be just as loud, Ms. Andrews,” she moaned helplessly.


End file.
